1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button sewing machine, and more particularly to a machine adapted for stitching buttons on the sleeves of a suit in series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known automatic button sewing machine is provided with a working table and cloth back-up plate movably placed on the table. A cloth such as a sleeve of a suit is placed on the cloth back-up plate. The machine is additionally y provided with a button holder vertically movable with respect to the cloth back-up plate. The accompanying drawings show the embodiments of the present invention but for explanatory convenience reference will be made to them. In FIG. 1 the reference numerals 1a, 4 and 5 denote the working table, the cloth back-up plate and the button holder, respectively.
Now, suppose that the machine is applied to sew decorative buttons on a sleeve of a suit. The sleeve is hung on the working table being backed up by the back-up plate as shown in FIG. 1, and the button holder is operated to sew buttons at desired positions on the sleeve wherein the button holder and the back-up plate are simultaneously moved about so as to locate the buttons at the desired positions.
The known automatic button sewing machines of such type are adapted for stitching buttons on the sleeves one by one. However if two or more buttons are to be attached in series a manual work is involved in shifting the sleeve portion from button to button. The necessity for manually shifting the sleeve negates the merit of the automated button sewing performance. Another disadvantage is the difficulty of visually locating buttons exactly at desired positions. A misalignment often occurs.